team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marchionne
"To simply put it, you're a failure." - Marchionne to Mario on the ARC insane route. Marchionne Evangelisti, known as Sündige Nacht in Wonderland, is the main antagonist in the Insane Route or a protagonist in the Sane Route. He is one of the twins of Mr. Evangelisti and Mrs. Evangelisti. He is Luciano's twin brother and Riba's former overseer. He is also Aurora's love interest and the final boss in the Insane Route. Appearance Marchionne has a similar appearance to Mario, as he has the same mustache, body type, eye color, etc. Unlike Mario, he wears a signature black suit and is rarely seen in any other clothing. He often has a stoic expression on his face. Personality Depending on the route you choose depends on how Marchionne acts with the player. On the Sane route, Marchionne acts very helpful to Mario. For example, when Luigi attempts to kill Mario, Marchionne saves him. On the Insane route, Marchionne is shown to be quite disappointed and rude towards Mario, such as calling him a waste of space and often manipulating him. Formally, he was often the complete opposite of his current reincarnation. Often anxious, depressed, scared, or stern. During his childhood, he was raised in complete solitude and forced to read books, and everyday he would long to go outside and play with the other children. He longed to have a friend. When his brother, Luciano, came to visit him, Marchionne was much happier to have him in his life. His desire for companionship is further emphasized in the secret cutscene after the Murderer ending in Mario the Music Box Arc Wonderland, where Marchionne laments his former friendship with Riba. Marchionne greatly cared for the people close to him, such as Luciano, Riba, and Aurora. Marchionne cares greatly for his brother, to the extent of giving him a pocket watch that was a family treasure and originally belonged to his great grandfather. Even when Luciano thought he wasn't part of Marchionne's family, Marchionne said that he had always accepted him. Before Alice came along, Marchionne cared greatly about Riba after Riba saved his life from a witch attack, and he valued Riba's friendship, having lived so long in solitude. However when Marchionne and Riba fell out, and Riba quit, he fell into grief and attempted suicide, only being stopped by Luciano. Marchionne is very religious and believes in the word of God. Additionally, this means that he greatly despises those he considers non believers, and devil worshipers, which include witches. This hatred motivates him to kill witches and execute people. However, this is not to say that he is merciless, as when he encountered Aurora on a witch Hunt, he chose to spare her life after learning that she never wanted to be a witch. Despite the good traits in him, Marchionne's biggest flaw is how he erroneously organizes his priorities. For one, he values his responsibility to retain order in his town. In the past, he believed that he was the only one who can maintain order in Evangeline, since his family founded the town. Because of this, when it was rumored that he had a twin brother, Marchionne was willing to use Luciano as a scapegoat just to escape suspicion and to ensure the survival of Evangeline. He also vehemently supports his religious beliefs, more than anything else. Upon discovering Luciano produced a child with Paisley before being married to her, he furiously demanded for him to leave, saying it was a sin to produce a bastard child. Furthermore, when Marchionne spoke to Luciano the evening before Luciano's execution, Marchionne expressed his disappointed in his brother when Luciano claimed God wasn't real. It is possible that since Aurora was a witch, Marchionne never chose to return her romantic love. When Marchionne was being executed as well as afterwards as a spirit, he felt extreme guilt and regret for what he did to his own brother, as well as not being able to live a happy life with Aurora. When Len offered him a chance for him and his loved ones to live again in a happier life, he accepted it, despite knowing that doing so what make him a witch as well as a slave to Len. Despite the coming years of being stuck as Len's puppet, Marchionne's love for the people close to him never faded. He still greatly cares for his brother, and this can be shown when he saves Mario from Luigi, as he doesn't use any magical abilities and he just sticks to physically holding him down to avoid hurting him. Marchionne has an enormous hatred for Alice and Riba and everything that they did to him, which is particularly shown throughout the Insane Route. Even if Riba does become a better person and apologizes to Marchionne in the church, Marchionne will not forgive him, and proceeds to knock Riba unconscious. Furthermore, in the Continuance 4 ending, Marchionne will use magic to choke Riba and brutally kill him, before warning him to stay out of his way. Powers and Abilities Being the ancestor of Mario and the witch of Rebirth, Marchionne is an extremely powerful and deadly entity, if not the most dangerous one in the Insane Route of Arc (with the only competition in that regard being Riba and Alice). Marchionne has shown to be the most powerful witch among everyone else in-game, with the exception of Len herself. Superhuman Physique: Marchionne is much more physically impressive than a regular human being, possibly even more so now that he's a witch. Since he is Mario from a former life, it is reasonable to assume that he is just as physically capable as him. In the Sane Route of Arc, Marchionne had enough physical strength to temporarily hold back Luigi (someone who's been able to physically overpower Mario several times before). And additionally Marchionne has plenty of endurance, being able to still talk with Mario for a few minutes, even after being fatally struck down by him. Magic: After becoming a witch and obtaining the brooch from Len, Marchionne became a highly skilled magic user with a bunch of different powers and abilities, making him much more powerful than even Helena or Misery. Here's all of the abilities that he has shown thus far: Lightning: Marchionne has the ability to summon lightning attacks, as shown in his boss fight at the church. Light summoning: Marchionne is also capable of summoning beams of light to disintegrate opponents. Shadow casting: As shown in the Insane Route when you investigate Marchionne's home, as well as throughout the seven deadly sins trial, Marchionne has the ability to create false shadow images of himself or others, and use them to interact with others or attack them. Illusion casting (possible reality warping): When the player tries to go to sleep in Marchionne's house, Mario finds himself in a false dream-like state where they're enjoying a picnic with Luigi and Peach (when in actuality Mario is sitting in a dark room with their deceased corpses). Additionally at the end of the insane route, Marchionne manages to turn the inside of the church into a seemingly multi-layered building with several different trials for Mario to go through. Also in a death scene where Mario tries to run away from Marchionne down a set of stairs, Marchionne causes the stairs to disappear and Mario to fall into endless darkness. Barrier casting: Marchionne is capable of creating barriers to prevent people from entering or leaving certain places. He does this when he first encounters Mario in the Insane Route, keeping him from leaving the house to catch up with Riba. Shapeshifting: As shown in the the second phase of his boss fight, Marchionne can shapeshift into a giant figure. In this giant form, he is capable of grabbing and crushing Mario to death with his bare hands. Cloning: As shown in the game, Marchionne can create several manifestations of himself. He first demonstrates this ability when he saves Mario from Luigi, creating another manifestation of himself when Luigi cuts off his head. And he also frequently does this whenever he's leading Mario to somewhere important, like a house he needs to go to or to the church to either confront Riba or himself. Necromancy: As mentioned by Alice in the insane route, Marchionne has used necromancy before. In fact, it could be likely that all of the spirits haunting Evangeline are there by his own magic. Rebirth: With the power of the brooch that Len has given him, Marchionne managed to ensure that he would be reincarnated into a new life with Luciano and Aurora (giving birth to Mario, Luigi, and Peach). Darkness summoning: Marchionne has the ability to summon a ray of liquified darkness to drown his enemies, as shown in the final phase of his boss fight. Blade summoning: Marchionne is also capable of summoning sharp blades and projectiles out of nowhere, which he also demonstrates in the final phase of his boss fight. Conscious removal: Marchionne has the ability to remove a person's consciousness out of their body, which renders it completely useless and unable to be possessed. He demonstrates this ability on Mario during the insane route, which forcibly removes both Mario and Alice's souls out of his body. Telekinesis: Marchionne has the typical ability that every witch possesses, and he's able to use telekinesis. He demonstrates this in the Continuance 4 ending, where he lifts Riba up off the ground and chokes him to death. Time Manipulation: Marchionne has demonstrated the ability to manipulate time. He is capable of controlling an object or person's movement speed, either slowing them down or greatly speeding them up. Additionally as shown in the Drown ending, Marchionne can straight up freeze time entirely, which he does to stop Mario from drowning. High-Intellect and Expert Strategist: Marchionne is extremely intelligent, possibly from having had to spend his entire childhood reading books, and additionally he's a great strategist. In his earlier life, Marchionne has led many different witch hunts and successful executed plenty of witches (or people he considered witches). Additionally Marchionne also has knowledge on how the human body works, knowing that without a conscious to operate a body, it becomes a useless husk that's completely inhabitable to any spirit. And he does this to Mario, after his first attempt of making Mario take his own life failed. Marchionne is also quite clever and capable of outsmarting his enemies as well. In the after credit scene of the Missing End F ending of Wonderland, Marchionne managed to get the drop on Riba and stab him in the throat, after he attempted to ambush him, by using a fake decoy to fool Riba. Combat Prowess: Marchionne is an expert with a blade, having been trained by Riba years ago. In the past, Marchionne has managed to fight and kill several witches, and in the first phase of his boss fight, he uses his swordplay and magical powers to try and overwhelm Mario. Determination and Willpower: Just like Mario, Marchionne has an impressive will to never give up, even when a situation looks hopeless for him. This trait is explicitly shown in his boss battle. Even though Mario depleted Marchionne's health in both his normal and giant forms, he still decides to shift into his true witch form and continue to fight Mario, determined to beat him. Deception: For a long time, Marchionne has managed to lie to the whole town of Evangeline and keep his twin brother a secret from everyone. However, he was discovered. Marchionne, as a desperate attempt to avoid execution and to preserve Evangeline, deceived the town by saying his twin brother was a witch and tried to kidnap him. Expert Manipulator: Marchionne is capable of being an expert manipulator, possibly even better than Riba. This trait is shown in the Insane Route where he takes advantage of Mario's own guilt, and nearly makes the plumber kill himself via self-hanging. Possession: As a spirit, Marchionne is capable of possessing the living. He does this in the Continuance 4 ending. After Len pulls Mario's soul into purgatory, Marchionne possesses and takes control over Mario's body so that he can live again. Relationships Mario Mario is Marchionne's reincarnation/iteration, hence why they both share similar features. The route the player chooses will affect Marchionne's interactions with Mario. Luciano Luciano was Marchionne's twin brother. They were both separated at birth due to religious reasons. They both have a great brotherly friendship regardless of their separation. Marchionne still cares deeply for his brother. Aurora Aurora works as Marchionne's maid ever since he had spared her life in a witch hunt. Although Aurora holds deep feelings for her master, he simply doesn't return those feelings due to his status as a clergyman. She secretly tries to win Marchionne's love but it always seems to go over his head. Regardless, he still deeply cares about her even if she sometimes treats him like a child. Why he had spared her life during the witch hunt is unknown. Mr. Evangelisti Mr. Evangelisti is Marchionne's father and mentor. They both had tension in their relationship, as father and son, due to how strict he was to Marchionne when he was a child. Even with everything Marchionne went through, he still deeply respects his father and continues his legacy, as he promised. Mrs. Evangelisti Mrs. Evangelisti is Marchionne's mother. Just like his father, he had a tense relationship with his mother, being equally strict to Marchionne. He still loves his mother more than anything and when his father passed away he was always by his mother's side. He is what would be considered a "mama's boy". Riba Riba is Marchionne's former protégé and caretaker. He was hired by Mr. Evangelisti to protect Marchionne with his life and to attend to his needs when wished. Marchionne and Riba had a close bond as best friends. Until Alice came along... Alice Alice was one source of Marchionne's annoyance. She was constantly bothering Marchionne and caused him a lot of trouble. He hated her, even more when he found out Riba was conspiring with Alice. She caused Marchionne's execution by revealing to Riba that Marchionne had a twin brother. Death Marchionne was executed publicly by Riba via guillotine. Charges were; crimes against his town's people (unlawful executions) and carrying a bad omen (having a twin brother). Trivia * Despite being enemies with Riba, Marchionne shares a lot of similarities with him. Both of them have tried to kill Mario in Arc while the other man acted as an ally and helped him (in the sane route, Riba was trying to kill Mario and Luigi while Marchionne was helping out Mario. In the insane route, Marchionne was trying to kill Mario while Riba was acting as an ally), they both hate Alice since she was responsible for the death of their loved ones (Luciano and Marchionne's parents and Elizabeth and Anna respectfully), and they both were former humans that were turned into supernatural entities (Riba becoming a demon while Marchionne had turned into a witch). They both typically keep the appearance of a normal human but on rare occasions reveal their true forms (the only difference here is Marchionne shows his witch form in the final phase of his boss fight, while Riba reveals his demonic form only in the Missing End B ending). Additionally they are both skilled manipulators that have tried to take advantage of Mario as well (Riba throughout the entire series just uses Mario as a means to finally escape, while Marchionne in the insane route tries to take advantage of Mario's guilt and misery). * Funnily enough, despite Marchionne being afraid of thunderstorms, he has no problem using magical lightning in his boss fight. * It is likely that despite claiming to want Mario dead, Marchionne truly never had any intention on killing him. In the greed trial, Marchionne freely gives him a bunch of healing items, and additionally when Alice shows to be visibly upset at him when he knocks Riba out, Marchionne simply assures her that there will be plenty of time for her to kill him later. Furthermore Marchionne expresses sincere disappointment should Mario die at all during his boss fight, and he simply assures him that he can just try again. This is also further shown in the Drown ending where Marchionne actually stops time to save him. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonist